Virtualization technology enables a single host computer running a virtual machine monitor (“VMM”) to present multiple abstractions and/or views of the host, such that the underlying hardware of the host appears as one or more independently operating virtual machines (“VMs”). Each VM may function as a self-contained platform, running its own operating system (“OS”) and/or a software application(s). The VMM manages allocation and virtualization of host resources, and performs context switching as necessary to cycle between various virtual machines according to a round-robin or other scheduling algorithms.
Given the complexity and processing requirements of virtualization, this technology has typically been available only on workstations, servers and/or mainframes for use by sophisticated users. As processor technology advances, however, virtualization is being made available in the desktop environment for use by average users.